In the automatic feeding of solid fuel such as coal particles to kiln burners one must be ever conscious of the ultimate object, i.e. the ability to maintain the kiln at a desired operating temperature. The output of the burners is determined by basically the amount of BTU's of coal or other fuel delivered thereto.
However, the controlling of the output temperature of the burners is not as easy as may be anticipated. Several uncontrollable variables may arise which will alter the burner temperature. Such variables include moisture content of both the coal and the ambient air, grain size of the coal particles, and BTU content of the coal. As a result, known systems require manual adjustment of individual burners which must be continually monitored and adjusted to compensate for such variables. As a result, such systems are more expensive and more difficult to maintain than would be the case if a single control could be used to maintain the desired burner temperature.